Sarah Williams (c1742-1837)
The date and location of Sarah Williams' birth and baptism is currently unknown, as are the names of her parents and siblings. Based on her marriages and burial, she was born in approximately 1742. Marriage Sarah married on the 25th Janury 1761 in Crowan, Cornwall to John Bosanko. His origins are currently unknown. John's occuption was recorded on the marriage record as tinner. The couple settled in Crowan and had 10 known children, 5 who are beleived to have survived to adulthood. All of the children were baptised in the Crowan parish church. Death of Children Sarah and John would lose three of their children in their infancy - two daughters named Sarah and a son named John. Death of husband Sarah's husband John died and was buried on the 29th August 1779, aged approximately 39 years. How he died is currently unknown. Second Marriage Sarah would marry a second time on 26the May 1783 to a Richard Dunn. The couple would have two daughters - Grace and Mary - which seems to indicate that Sarah's two daughters by the same name with first husband John may have also died. Death Sarah died and was buried on the 15th January 1837, in Phillack, Cornwall. She would have been aged approximately 95 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of John and Sarah Bosanko" |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Richard and Sarah Dunn" References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *Roger Donne's GEDCOM, (http://www.donne.plushost.co.uk/phpgedview/individual.php?pid=I2372&ged=donne.ged), entry for John Bosanko *Roger Donne's GEDCOM, (http://www.donne.plushost.co.uk/phpgedview/individual.php?pid=I2373&ged=donne.ged), entry for Sarah Williams *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=441667), marriage entry for John Bosanko and Sarah Williams *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB3H-897 : accessed 16 Feb 2013), John Bosanko in entry for Sarah Bosanko, 20 Feb 1762; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N572-HJ8 : accessed 16 Feb 2013), John Bosanko, 09 May 1764; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N572-HJD : accessed 16 Feb 2013), John Bosanko in entry for John Bosanko, 09 May 1764; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N572-BPJ : accessed 16 Feb 2013), John Bosanko in entry for Jenefer Bosanko, 13 May 1764; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1439431), burial entry for John Bosanko *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JM5G-P45 : accessed 16 Feb 2013), John Bosanko, 03 Feb 1766; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JM5G-P4R : accessed 16 Feb 2013), John Bosanko in entry for John Bosanko, 03 Feb 1766; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J36R-654 : accessed 16 Feb 2013), John Bosanko in entry for Richd. Bosanko, 09 Jul 1769; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3090951), baptism entry for Sarah Bosanko *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N572-FVG : accessed 16 Feb 2013), John Bosanko in entry for Sarah Bosanko, 23 Jun 1771; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3091084), baptism entry for Mary Bosanko *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JM5G-1RF : accessed 16 Feb 2013), John Bosanko in entry for Mary Bosanko, 02 Jun 1773; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3091185), baptism entry for Ann Bosanko *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J36R-8Y9 : accessed 16 Feb 2013), John Bosanko in entry for Anne Bosanko, 19 Mar 1775; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3091293), baptism entry for Grace Bosanko *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWFM-JB4 : accessed 16 Feb 2013), John Bosanko in entry for Grace Bosanko, 28 Feb 1777; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1439796), burial entry for Sarah Bosanko *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3091376), baptism entry for Samuel Bosanko *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J79R-7X8 : accessed 16 Feb 2013), John Bosanko in entry for Samuel Bosanko, 20 Apr 1778; citing REFERENCE-ERROR, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *Cornwall OPC Databased, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1439868), burial entry for John Bosanko *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2062423), burial entry for Sarah Dunn *"International Genealogical Index (IGI)", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M4LH-BSB : accessed 2013-02-16), entry for John Bosanko. *"International Genealogical Index (IGI)", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M4LH-B3X : accessed 2013-02-16), entry for Sarah Williams. Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Married in 1761 Category:Married in Crowan Category:Died in Phillack